The wedding
by Brentinator
Summary: The day that everyone who ships Chalena is waiting for. Chase and Selena's wedding! Rated K. Sequel to Sticks and stones.


The prep.

Selena was freaking out. Sure, she and Chase had been planning this day for six months, but she was still freaking out. Right now Selena and Bree were getting ready. Bree, Kate and Taylor were her bridesmaids.

"Selena, calm down." Kate said.

"No. I will not calm down, this is the biggest day of my life, and one little thing will mess it up." Selena said.

"At least hold still a second so I can help you with your makeup." Bree said.

Taylor grabbed Selena and pushed her down into the chair.

"So. How did he propose to you?" Kate asked.

"It was a month after we had defeated Gisele and Amethyst." Selena said.

Flashback...

Chase got on his knees and pulled something out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked.

"Selena Rachel Martins, will you make me the happiest man alive." He opened the box and there was a ring inside. "And marry me?"

"Yes!" Selena exclaimed as she hugged him around the neck.

End of flashback.

"Whoa." Taylor said.

"That is beautiful." Kate said.

"Why can't I find a guy like that?" Bree asked.

Meanwhile.

Chase was straightening out his tie.

"Adam. How do I look?" Chase asked.

"Still like my brother that I want to throw across the room." Adam said.

Chase jumped as Adam advanced towards him. Then Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"Adam, what did I say to you?" Mr. Davenport asked as he grabbed his tablet.

"Don't throw Chase on his wedding day." Adam pouted.

"Exactly. Chase what is going on with your hair?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked as he looked in the mirror. Then he screamed because his hair was... blue.

"You have your something blue." Adam snickered.

"Adam, what did you do to me?!" Chase yelled.

"I put some of Bree's hair dye in your hair spray bottle." Adam laughed.

"Adam that is not funny! What would you think if Chase did this to you on your wedding day?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I'd say thank you Chase. I've always wanted blue hair." Adam stated as he left the room.

"I can't go out like this!" Chase yelled.

"Ok. I'm gonna go to the house and see if I can whip up some dye remover that'll work in time. You just, stay in here." Mr. Davenport said as he ran out of the room.

Meanwhile.

"Selena, you look absolutely amazing." Taylor said as Selena stepped out in her wedding dress.

"Thanks." Selena said as she put the locket that Chase had gotten her around her neck.

"Is that the locket that Chase got you for your birthday?" Bree asked.

"Yeah." Selena said.

"I think you look absolutely stunning." Kate said.

"You guys look really good in your dresses also." Selena said.

"I wonder if the boys are having any trouble." Taylor said.

"Taylor. Their boys, their always having trouble." Bree said.

Then They heard a knock on the door. Bree opened it to Douglas and Daniel.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Bree asked.

"I'm just here because I was kinda forced to come." Daniel said.

Douglas pulled Bree out and closed the door.

"Adam dyed Chase's hair blue and Donnie's at the house trying to make a dye remover. Just don't tell Selena or anyone else." Douglas said.

"So those this make the wedding postponed?" Bree asked.

"Just for a little bit. Get Selena to talk about stuff, like her first date, her first kiss that kinda thing. I gotta go." Douglas said running.

"What is going on in there?" Daniel asked.

"Go." Bree said.

Daniel left and Bree came back in the room.

"What was that?" Selena asked.

"Douglas lost one of his bracelets, but it was on his wrist the whole time." Bree lied.

"Oh." Selena said.

"Tell us about your first date Selena." Bree asked.

"Well..." Selena started.

Flashback...

"Uh, you got a little something..." Selena trailed off pointing at Chase's face.

Chase picked up a napkin and wiped it off.

"Did I get it?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Selena giggled as she bit into her chicken sandwich.

End of flashback.

"And then I got attacked by a stupid android when we were walking out of McDonald's. And Chase saved my life." Selena said.

"Whoa." Kate said.

"What about your first kiss?" Kate asked.

Flashback...

"Wait, you asked Mr. Davenport if I could go on that mission to prove myself?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." Chase said.

"That's sweet." Selena said. Then she leaned in and kissed him.

End of flashback.

"So you kissed him?" Taylor asked.

"To be fair, he was in the infirmary." Selena said.

"Good point." Bree said.

Meanwhile.

"Why would you do this Adam? You ruined my hair!" Chase yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to laugh. I haven't heard you laugh since you proposed to Selena, I just wanted you to lighten up." Adam said.

"I forgive you Adam." Chase said as he hugged his older brother.

"Hey guys. Whoa Chase, what happened to your hair? Selena's gonna freak." Leo said.

"It was a accident. Mr. Davenport is making some dye remover." Chase said.

Then Mr. Davenport ran in the room.

"Ok, here. Just use that and your hair should go back to normal." Mr. Davenport said as he handed Chase the bottle.

"Thanks." Chase said.

The ceremony.

Chase was waiting at the stairs with Adam and Leo. His hair was back to normal. Everything was ready. Then the wedding march started. Selena's cousin Amy was the flower girl. Then Selena came in and Bree was holding her train. Selena walked up the stairs and faced Chase. Bree stood beside Taylor and Kate.

"We have gathered here today, to bring Selena Rachel Martins and Chase William Davenport in marriage." The priest began. Selena played very close attention to the priest with her bionic hearing, but she also looked at her dad and mom, who swore that they would never be in the same room together, sitting on opposite sides of Jason with her aunt and uncle on the opposite sides of them.

"The rings." The priest said.

Jason came over with the rings and Selena and Chase put them on the opposite persons fingers.

"Selena, do you take Chase William Davenport, to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Selena said.

"Chase, do you take Selena Rachel Martins, to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Chase said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss." The priest said.

Chase and Selena leaned in and kissed each other. Everyone cheered.

The party.

Chase and Selena had just cut the cake. Everyone was happy. Selena decided to leave the celebration for a minute and clear her head.

"Wow. I'm married. Three years ago, I was just a mindless teenager and now, I have the best life in the world. I have a husband, a bunch of family members, and my own family is here. To think how much Chase and I have been through. We defeated Marcus, Sebastian, Krane, Gisele and Amethyst. Amethyst, your death is still unbearable, mainly because I caused it. I wish that we could've been friends. But, things are the way they are. I miss you. Even though you were a bully to me, I think you were just upset. You just wanted a true love, someone to call you beautiful. And I took it from you." Selena thought to herself. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey." Mr. Davenport said.

"Hey Mr. Davenport." Selena said.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I'm just thinking about how much Chase and I have been through." Selena said.

"Yeah. Hey, the dancing is starting and I don't think you wanna miss that." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena walked in to see Chase standing beside Daniel, Leo and Adam.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Selena asked.

"Sure." Chase said holding her hand and walking to the middle of the room. Then the music started.

"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago. Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road." The music started.

After the song was over, Chase and Selena kissed, and Selena never wanted it to end.

The end.

 **Longest one shot ever! Anonlabratslover asked for a sequel about Chase and Selena's wedding and I hope you like this!**

 **Thanks to EmeraldTulip and Stardust16 for being such good friends.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
